My First Kiss
by Parent12D
Summary: After the events that happened in Brain Drain, with Andrew and Chaosky included, Chaosky really wants to confess to Sam about his feelings after she gave him a kiss on the lips. After being encouraged by Andrew, he decides to go for it. Read and find out more here! Rate T for safety. Serious ChaoskyxSam and some minor AndrewxAlex included as well.


**Hello there readers! Today, I bring to you another new story that I have come up with for all of you to checkout!**

 **Now if you all must know, this story has a slight difference to it compared to the other stories I've written for this category. For a first, this story will focus a little on the relationship between Chaosky and Sam and this story will serve as a way to slowly develop their feelings for one another.**

 **Some references to the episode 'Brain Drain' will be made as if Andrew and Chaosky were in it (you'll have to imagine the episode happening with Andrew and Chaosky in it yourselves).**

 **Also, as the name implies, Chaosky is lamenting on the first kiss that Sam gave to him (during the time Sam was going through a mental state due to her intelligence being drained from the whole Brain Drain scenario), and eventually, he goes to Andrew for advice, knowing that Andrew has his girlfriend Alex to have feelings for.**

 **Another thing, some references will be made from the past stories I've done in regards to the moments shared between Chaosky and Sam, just so you know.**

 **One last thing, even though this story primarily focuses on Chaosky/Sam pairing, this will not be completely void of Andrew/Alex moments, as there will be at least two Andrew/Alex moments in this story.**

 **With all that being said, I hope you all enjoy this story that I decided to do, being slightly different from the others I've done. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners. Just saying.**

* * *

 **THE SPIES' HOME- BEVERLY HILLS:**

In the room that belonged to Andrew, Andrew was just lying on his bed, watching some TV in his room, with the television that he put in the bedroom, after having a long and busy day. While Andrew kept trying to find something interesting on TV, there was something that was on his mind that he kept thinking about. After a game show went horribly wrong, Sam had her intelligence drained and ended up getting to the point where she was in a mental state and couldn't think straight. Chaosky was worried that she'll get herself hurt in that mental state, so as a result, he decided to keep her under his protection while Jerry ran some tests on her as to how she got into that state. But the one thing that was on Andrew's mind the most was when he contacted Chaosky to see if Sam is okay. Chaosky stated that since she was in a mental state, he decided to play with her to keep her under control, and then what Andrew saw next got him surprised. Sam went and picked up Chaosky, and before he could say anything as to what Sam was doing, Sam instantly kissed him right on the lips. Once she was done kissing him, what Andrew saw next was Chaosky had instantly melted into a puddle right in front of him, as he looked like he was in love, as Andrew concluded that since that was Chaosky's first kiss, he really enjoyed it and he knew Chaosky always had a huge crush on Sam. The thought of it made Andrew grin.

 _I have to admit, I am really happy for Chaosky._ Andrew mused to himself. _I bet he enjoyed that first kiss he got from Sam, even though she was in a mental state._

Andrew continued to watch TV for a bit. A few minutes later, someone knocked at his door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and it was revealed to be Chaosky.

"Oh hey Chaosky," Andrew greeted.

"Hey, Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"What's up Chaosky?"

"Andrew I need to talk to you about something important," Chaosky stated.

"Sure," Andrew turned off the TV. "What do you want to talk about?"

Chaosky approached Andrew's bed, got onto it and then had a really desperate look on his face.

"Andrew, you gotta help me," Chaosky stated.

"What seems to be the problem Chaosky?" Andrew asked.

"Listen, ever since that whole 'game show' fiasco, I've been going cuckoo and insane mentally."

"Okay, well do you know what brought you to that state?"

"Well, do you remember that kiss Sam gave me when you contacted me?"

"Of course I do," Andrew nodded.

"Well, I need you to know, that I really liked it," Chaosky confessed. "It was the best first kiss I ever had experienced."

"I know that Chaosky."

"You do? How?"

"Well it's not hard to tell since you ended up melting into a happy puddle once she stopped kissing you." Andrew explained.

This got Chaosky to blush a bright red. He had something else he needed to tell Andrew.

"Also Andrew, there's something else I need to tell you."

"Okay,"

"Andrew I have a confession to make," Chaosky started. "For the longest period of time, I've had this huge crush on Sam. I'm not kidding either, everything about her is beautiful. Her long silky orange hair, her beautiful green eyes, the way she takes on leadership the same way I do, and that smile…oh god that smile she gives me, it's like an angel from heaven. I don't know what to do."

"Chaosky, I've known you have had a crush on Sam for quite a while," Andrew exclaimed, as Chaosky had a confused look on his face, wondering how he knew. Andrew took notice of this and then explained. "I mean when you first met her that day the girls came to our original house, the two of you were practically bonding with each other, and the night after that, you and Sam were hanging out. Other instances often consist of you and Sam getting all the necessary household stuff done and accomplished, the fact that you enjoy Sam's feet whenever you are able to, that one time you were acting like a dog in the store and you wanted to stick with Sam during the whole scenario. That's all the basic examples I can think of."

Chaosky knew this was true and now wanted to get to the point.

"Okay, and that being said Andrew, this is what I need your help with," Chaosky started. "I know exactly how close you and Alex are with each other, I was wondering if you could give me advice; what should I do about this? How can I explain this to Sam that I really have a huge crush on her?"

"Just do what I did when I first got my crush on Alex," Andrew stated. "Start off slow and easy and then slowly build it up as you continue. Talk to Sam and slowly explain to her about your true feelings for her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, how do you think I became Alex's boyfriend?" Andrew reminded him, in which Chaosky understood what he was saying. He was under the love spell to focus straight.

Before Chaosky could say something else, a voice was heard as Alex was now outside Andrew's bedroom.

"Hey Andrew," Alex called out. "I need your help! There's something in my bedroom that I know you could help me out with! Could you please help me babe?!"

"I'm coming Alex," Andrew called out to his angel. "Sorry Chaosky, I have to help out my angel with something important. But just go and talk to Sam and slowly tell her how you feel about her, okay?"

"Got it, thanks Andrew," Chaosky thanked him.

"You're welcome Chaosky," Andrew said as he went out and was now walking with Alex to her bedroom. "Okay Alex, I'm here to help you."

"I know you are," Alex smiled. "I love you baby."

"I love you too sweetheart."

They gave each other a kiss on the lips as they then entered Alex's bedroom, closing the door behind them. Chaosky was still in Andrew's bedroom as he thought to himself for a moment or so.

 _I guess now would be the perfect time to make my confession to Sam._ Chaosky thought. _I have to start nice and slow and build it up slowly from there. Here I go!_

Chaosky then left Andrew's room, as he then headed to Sam's bedroom, hoping to slowly make his confession to her…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sam's bedroom, Sam had just recently finished all her homework assignments and was now lying on her bed, trying to clear out her head after everything that happened today. She honestly had no idea that the game show she went on was a fluke so she could have her intelligence drained out and leave her in a mental state. Strangest thing is she recalled most of the stuff she did after she got her intelligence back. Because of that, she also remembered when she picked up Chaosky and gave him a kiss on the lips. Just thinking about it made her blush heavily, as she knew she had no control over her actions, due to being in a mental state.

 _I feel really ashamed for kissing Chaosky like that when I was in a mental state._ Sam thought to herself. _I wonder if he still likes me even after that kiss._

Sam continued to think to herself for a few minutes, when suddenly, someone started knocking at her door.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"Sam, are you in there," Chaosky's voice called out.

Sam knew that was Chaosky and she couldn't help but smile at it.

"Come in Chaosky," Sam called out.

The door opened and Chaosky came into Sam's room. Wanting to tell her in private, Chaosky closed the door behind him. Sam noticed he had a desperate look on his face and was just dying to tell her something.

"Sam," Chaosky started, getting onto her bed and sat next to her. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"Chaosky, if this is about that kiss I gave to you on the lips, I'm terribly sorry for doing that to you," Sam apologized. "It wasn't my fault I was in a mental state and had no control over my actions."

To Sam's surprise, Chaosky didn't look mad. As a matter of fact, he looked the complete opposite.

"Oh that's okay Sam," Chaosky stated. "Actually, to tell you the truth Sammy, I… I uh…"

"What is it Chaosky?" Sam wondered.

"I… I honestly liked it when you kissed me," Chaosky admitted while blushing. "It was the best first kiss I ever had."

Sam started blushing too as she then asked.

"Really Chaosky?"

"Uh huh," Chaosky nodded as they continued blushing for a few minutes, taking notice of how close they were sitting together. "Also Sam, there's something else I've been needing to tell you."

"What would that be Chaosky?"

 _Remember Chaosky, slowly build up the confession._ Chaosky thought to himself before speaking.

"Well you see Sammy, I… I really like you Sam. I always liked you Sam."

"Really," Sam was blushing heavier now. "You really like me Chaosky?"

"Yes," Chaosky nodded before continuing. "Ever since I first met you the day you and the other girls came to the house Andrew and I originally lived in, I started to feel somewhat attached to you. At first I thought it was just friendship, but over time, I've been feeling something else, like I was really meant to like you."

"So Chaosky," Sam started. "What you're saying is that you'd like us to be more than friends?"

"Well, you could say that," Chaosky explained. "I mean, I enjoyed all the times we had together. The times where we did all the leadership work together, those couple of times where you let me massage your feet, like the time we went to the beach, there was the time where we were going to the store and even though I acted like a dog, I wanted to follow you, because well, I wanted to be with you Sammy. You're a really gorgeous lady through my eyes. I never met a human girl that looked pretty like you do Sam."

Sam was seriously blushing bright red as Chaosky then added.

"And there was also that time where Mandy was stalking me because I helped save her and she claimed me as her boyfriend," Chaosky stated. "I didn't want her as my girlfriend, not only because she was mean and I didn't even like her," Chaosky then had a promising look on his face. "But because she wasn't you Sam. She isn't even close to what you are as a person Sammy."

Sam was lost for words, unsure what to say about this. She then finally asked.

"So Chaosky, you want to go with me, as your…?" Sam started to ask but Chaosky then said.

"Only if you'll have me. I mean, Clover is boy-crazy and is looking for one of the hunkiest men on the planet, and Alex has Andrew as her partner," Chaosky said before frowning. "I don't know if you'll really want to have me like that because well… I'm not even a human, and would you really want an unknown species like me to be your love interest?"

Sam took notice at how sad Chaosky looked just by looking at his face. She really did want to have him and make him happy.

 _Poor Chaosky._ Sam thought to herself. _I would go through my way to make him into a human someday, when I am able to._

She then finally said.

"Oh, come here Chaosky," Sam picked him up and embraced him into a hug. "You can be my love interest if you want to Chaosky. You're the cutest and sweetest creature I ever met, not to mention all those times we shared together."

"But Sammy, I'm not even a human." Chaosky pointed out.

"And Chaosky, that's why I want you to know," Sam started to explain. "Someday, when I have the equipment and materials to do so, I'll create a potion that'll help you become a human."

"You really mean that Sam?"

"Yes, maybe it'll happen in like 15 years or so," Sam stated. "I promise."

"Thank you so much Sammy," Chaosky thanked her. "But what are we to do in the meantime?"

"How about we stay a secret couple under the shadows until you become a human, how does that sound Chaosky?"

"I love it," Chaosky was thrilled.

"Me too," Sam smiled.

"Sammy," Chaosky looked into her beautiful eyes. "I really love you."

"And I really love you too," Sam said. "Would you like me to give you another kiss on the lips?"

"Oh I would love that," Chaosky was excited.

"Okay Chaosky, let's do it."

Sam then brought Chaosky close and they engaged in a happy kiss, lip-to-lip, as Sam really meant to do it this time, but Chaosky was happy about it. Once they were done kissing, Sam felt the needed to ask.

"So how was that kiss Chaosky?"

"I absolutely loved it Sammy," Chaosky admitted. "You are such a wonderful kisser Sam."

"Thank you Chaosky," Sam giggled. "So are you."

"Thanks," Chaosky commented. "I think I could use another kiss on the lips just to be safe."

"You got it sweetheart."

The two then started kissing on the lips once again, enjoying every moment of it in private, planning on keeping this relationship a secret until Chaosky becomes a human.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew who was with Alex was outside Sam's bedroom as he heard Chaosky make his confession as did Alex.

"Awww, that was really sweet wasn't it Andrew?" Alex commented.

"That it was baby," Andrew nodded. "They want it to be a secret, so let's keep it a secret, okay babe?"

"You got it babe," Alex said. "They could make a perfect just like the two of us are."

"Oh Alex, you don't know how right you are there honey," Andrew grabbed Alex and brought her close. "I love you so much, my angel."

"I love you so much too, my handsome hunk."

They started French-kissing, as they allowed their own tongues to meet and touch each other. Once they were done, they decided to go back to Andrew's bedroom, and make out there, as they closed the door behind them. They started to make out there, hoping that someday, Chaosky and Sam will become an official couple and Chaosky will become a human. Until then, Sam and Chaosky will keep their relationship a secret and enjoy every other moment they have together, like with Andrew and Alex. And so now this is now the end to this story, as the screen slowly faded out in black…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **WELL THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS NEW APPROACH THAT I DECIDED TO DO! TO MAKE IT CLEAR, I SERIOUSLY HOPE YOU ALL GOT THE REFERENCES MADE TO THE PREVIOUS STORIES I DID FOR THIS CATEGORY!**

 **AND ALSO, THE PART WHERE SAM WOULD MAKE CHAOSKY A POTION TO TURN HIM INTO A HUMAN IN 15 YEARS OR SO, THAT WAS ACTUALLY SCRAPPED FROM THE STORY 'INTO THE FUTURE', WHERE I WAS ORIGINALLY GONNA USE IT, BUT IT GOT TAKEN OUT DUE TO THE TIME CONSTRAINTS AND THE LENGTH THE STORY WAS! HOPE THIS MAKES SENSE!**

 **ANYWAY, WITH ALL THAT BEING SAID, STAY TUNED UNTIL THE NEXT STORY I COME UP WITH THAT I HOPE TO MAKE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, IF YOU WANT TO, FEEL FREE TO GIVE A REVIEW ABOUT THIS STORY AS A WHOLE!**

 **WITH ALL THAT BEING SAID, AND THE FACT THAT I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY, THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY! GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
